Ami Goes Bad / Robo-Pop / Metal Mental
Episode Recap 'Ami Goes Bad' Summary When Ami buys a pair of drumsticks, she turns evil and Kaz explains that they belonged to a famous drummer. Yumi and Kaz plot to stop Ami before she causes real damage. Synopsis Ami wants to be a rock-n-roll bad girl like Yumi. She purchases a set of drum sticks which, unbeknownst to her, are possessed by Crazy Sticks, a punk rock drummer. She starts acting like Crazy Sticks and she has Yumi and Kaz concerned. Yumi and Kaz follow Ami and get the sticks away from her and Crazy Stick's soul finally goes to rest. 'Robo-Pop' Summary Kaz builds Ami and Yumi robots in order for the pair to cover more concerts and personal appearances so the real Ami and Yumi can have more spare time off without losing any profits. Pretty soon, the robot Ami and Yumi are making numerous appearances, performing concerts, starring in movies and stage musicals, and waiting on Kaz hand and foot – all at the same time! Synopsis Ami and Yumi are on top of the tour bus relaxing. When one of their songs comes on, Yumi tells Ami to crank up the tunes. She presses the wrong button & turns on the buses hydraulic system. They fall off the bus and Ami sees her and Yumi on the cover of a magazine they don't even remember posing for. Kaz introduces the girls to the Puffy bots. The girls think that the Puffy bots have everything under control, but are sadly mistaken. Kaz ordered an entire fleet of Puffy bots and the girls must get rid of them all. Yumi activates the buses hydraulic system and it takes care of the Puffy Bots. In the end, Kaz creates a bunch of Kaz bots. 'Metal Mental' Summary Puffy gets booked on tour with Metalbreath – the most loud, wild, and rowdy heavy metal band in the world. Ami and Yumi soon grow tired of Metalbreath and plot to get rid of the group. Synopsis Kaz discovers Metal Breath, a heavy metal band. They come on tour with Puffy and they're making the girls lives miserable. They decide to change Metal Breath's style to get their audience back. Goofs/Errors Robo-Pop: *Ami and Yumi's bikini tops switch from big to small in some scenes. *Ami and Yumi sleep in the same room. But in "Collect All 5!", they had separate rooms. *Yumi's wristbands reappear and disappear in some scenes. Gallery Ami drumming with her feet.jpg Trivia *The episode Robo-pop was originaly titled "A Clockwork Puffy", which references the 1962 novel A Clockwork Orange. *"Metal Mental" was supposed to be called "Metal Madness." *'Live Puffy Theme': Ami and Yumi tell their hometowns of Tokyo and Osaka and then have an argument about which is better. *'Ending Credits': The Funky-fresh Hydraulics causing all the Puffy-Bots to fall apart, and Kaz reacting to it after they all were destroyed. *This is the first time we see Ami and Yumi in their bikinis. Ami's top has a heart it the entire bikini is blue. Yumi's is a camouflage, but is later changed to one similar to Ami's in Surf's Up but purple. *This is the very first time Ami played the drums with her feet. The second time was in "Mean Machine". *Kaz is seen without a shirt for the first time in "Robo-Pop." *This is the first time we see the girls dressed in heavy metal clothes. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes